Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Jedi Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01. Dezember bis zum 08. Dezember. * : Ich finde der Artikel hat sich die Lesenswert Auszeichnung verdient. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:23, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich glaub da geht noch mehr--Yoda41 Admin 14:58, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : So ist es. 16:59, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist für meine Begriffe weder sonderlich ansprechend, noch hat er eine gute Gliederung. Inhaltlich wäre außerdem sicher noch mehr drin. Kyle22 18:07, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Wo ist die Geschichte? Ein wichtiger Punkt ist komplett ausgelassen worden! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:16, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Also da gibt es bestimmt noch mehr, allein über die Geschichte der Jedi könnte man Seiten von Text erzeugen. Außerdem ist der Artikel schlecht zu lesen: kurze Abschnitte und mehrere Aufzählungen. MfG - Cody 07:29, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Hehe, das find ich lustig, ich war mit dem Artikel wegen meiner kurzen Abwesenheit nicht fertig gewesen und Jaden hat sich auch nicht gerade oft blicken lassen, der sollte nämlich noch fast doppelt so lang werden... Nichts für ungut Gree aber der ist so noch nicht fertig. Dark Lord Disku 10:52, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Den Artikel sollte sich ein Experte (Ben? Bild:;-).gif) einmal vornehmen und komplett neu überarbeiten. Lieben Gruß, General Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 12:59, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Die Geschichte fehlt,deshalb gibts von mir ein Kontra. MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 17:11, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Eigentlich schade, aber was soll man machen?--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:40, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Belindi Kalenda Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 1. Dezember bis zum 8. Dezember. * : Ich möchte nicht nur Garms Artikel nominieren, aber der hier ist ja (wie viele seiner Artikel) toll geschrieben und nach einer kleinen Korrektur bin ich gewillt, ihn zu nominieren - er ist umfangreich, schön geschrieben, also pro. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:27, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Noch ein kleiner Abschnitt zur Persönlichkeit? MfG - Cody 07:31, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Wirklich schön geschrieben. Allerdings würde mich ein Abschnitt über ihre Persönlichkeit auch noch freuen, sofern das bei diesem Charakter überhaupt möglich ist. Soweit ich weiß ist Belindi nur eine Nebenperson und da ist die Persönlichkeit immer schwer zu schreiben. Jaina 11:00, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * MfG - Cody 12:45, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Schöner Artikel über eine Randfigur! 20:22, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Der Artikel ist wieder so ein Grenzfall. Ähnlich wie bei Sha'a Gi haben wir hier einen sehr schönen Artikel, gut ausgearbeitet und bestimmt fast alles drin was es über diese Person gibt. Daher geht es warscheinlich kaum besser. Jedoch besteht hier das selbe Problem. Wir haben sehr viele Artikel dieser Art und wenn wir alle lesenswert machen, haben wir am Ende jede Menge lesenswerte Artikel und die Auszeichnung verliert einfach seine Wirkung und seinen Reiz. Es fehlt, die oftmals zitierte Relevanz und ein wenig mehr Stoff über diese Person. Als Romanfigur gibt es natürlich auch nur wenige Bild. Daher wäre ich dafür ihn nicht für lesenswert zu erklären. Bleibe aber bei einer neutralen Stimme und hoffe auf Verständnis.--Yoda41 Admin 17:20, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :An Material fehlt es nicht. Es ist sogar noch nicht mal alles im Artikel, da die liebe Belindi noch in den Aaron-Allston Büchern in Legacy of the Force auftaucht, die habe ich allerdings (noch) nicht. Außerdem sind zum Beispiel Lorrir oder Isards Klon nur aus einem einzigen Buch ausgearbeitet worden und trotzdem lesenswert, nur viel mehr ausführlicher, was mir jedoch nicht so ganz zusagt, da ich kein ganzes Buch nacherzählen will. Naja, vielleicht änderst du noch etwas an diener Stimme, hoffe ich zumindest. Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 18:17, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sha'a Gi Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 2. Dezember bis zum 9. Dezember. * : Für einen Nebencharakter sehr ausführlich. Lieben Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 18:18, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Guter Artikel, das bestreite ich nicht, aber er kann sich mit anderen lesenswerten nicht messen. Es ist nicht bei jedem ein Häkchen möglich, das Thema hatten wir glaube ich schnon einmal. Kyle22 18:27, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Mit den anderen lesenswerten nicht auf eine Stufe zu stellen.--Yoda41 Admin 19:44, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Also ich verstehe nicht ganz was ihr habt. Eurer Meinung nach kommt es also auf die Relevanz an? Ihr wollt also sagen, dass ein Artikel eine gewisse Bekanntheit haben muss, um lesenswert zu sein? Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann das nicht ganz nachvollziehen. In den Kriterien für einen Lesenswerten Artikel steht nichts von Der Artikel muss einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad haben oder Der Artikel muss sich mit den anderen Lesenswerten messen können. Und mit dem Bekanntheitsgrad würde man hierbei sogar noch etwas falsch liegen, da viele die Clone Wars Serie gesehen haben. Ich weiß nicht, aber ihr scheint mir ein wenig oberflächlich zu beurteilen (das hört sich jetzt dummerweise nach Beleidigung an, so ist es aber definitiv nicht gemeint, ich hoffe ihr wisst das), da ihr auf Bekanntheit und teilweise sogar auf Länge guckt (Jetzt nicht unbedingt hier, aber ich spreche natürlich nicht nur euch zwei an, gell ;)), anstatt auf die anderen Kriterien und gewichtet Länge und Bekanntheit sogar mehr, als die anderen Kriterien. Ich kann verstehen, wenn es sich um Artikel wie Obi-Wan und Konsorten handelt, aber nicht, wenns sich um andere Charaktere dreht. Nun gut ich will euch jetzt nicht dazu bringen, eure Stimmen zu verändern, ich will nur auf etwas aufmerksam machen, dass mir schon oft aufgefallen ist. Gruß Boba 15:04, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Der Punkt ist doch ganz einfach der: Will man so einen Artikel in der Kategorie Lesenswert haben? Es geht schließlich sehr wohl um ein gewisses Level sowohl in Sachen Sprache, Inhalt als in gewisser Weise auch in der Länge, das habe ich z.B. hier schon mal etwas ausführlicher erklärt. Gruß Kyle22 15:13, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) :*Da hast du natürlich Recht, Boba! Aber es gilt anzumerken, dass die Erwartungshaltung in letzter Zeit enorm angestiegen ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass solche Artikel wie Luke Skywalker nach heutigen Standards nicht mehr exzellent werden könnten, da ein extrem hoher Anspruch besteht. Das ist völlig normal, da auch die eigenen Ansprüche wachsen und ein Autor seine Artikel auch immer besser macht, aber irgendwann sind wir da angelangt, wo auch die Auszeichnung lesenswerter Artikel auf einer zu hohen und unerreichbaren Stufe steht. Es gibt viele Artikel, die ähnlich lang und informativ wie der Artikel Sha'a Gi sind. Sie gehören zu breiten Masse und die Aufgabe der Auszeichnung ist es ja, eine Auslese aus der breiten Masse herauszufiltern. Demzufolge kann nicht jeder Artikel, der auch oben genannten Kriterien entspricht auch einer Auszeichnung würdig sein. Da fließt eben die subjektive Meinung des Wählers entscheidend mit rein und der hat eben gerade eine hohe Erwartungshaltung. Die Kriterien sollen nur ein Anhaltspunkt sein und darstellen, was ein lesenswerter Artikel auf jeden Fall haben muss. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:20, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Man kann ja nach subjektivem Empfinden entscheiden und ich finde den Artikel gut :P MfG - Cody 19:08, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Sicherlich umfassend, doch sicherlich nicht lesenswert. 17:44, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich gebe Ben recht, trotzdem ganz netter Artikel.--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:39, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) * :Schade dass die Abstimmung morgen vorbei ist, von mir kriegt er ein Pro.--Journeyman 10:57, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET)